Weekend At Maplewood Lodge
by Gill Jr
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend a fun-filled weekend at a winter lodge.


Title: A Weekend at Maplewood Lodge  
  
Author: Gill, Jr.  
  
E-mail address: MmentMori@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: SRH  
  
Spoilers: NONE! :)  
  
Keywords: Humor, Mulder/Scully romance, MS UST  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend a fun-filled weekend at a winter lodge.   
  
Disclaimer: As much as I claim to every day, unfortunately, they're not mine. (Darn!)   
I'm just borrowing them for the use of this story. Mulder and Scully belong   
to CC, 1013, Fox, and those talented actors, Gillian Anderson and David  
Duchovny.  
  
Author's Notes: Please, please, PLEASE send me feedback!!!! It would be  
greatly appreciated  
by me. Besides, I have nothing better to do, LOL! I'll accept constructive  
criticism, but please, don't flame me!   
Thanks, and enjoy! ;oD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weekend At Maplewood Lodge~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fanfic by Gill, Jr.  
  
Dana Scully had neatly folded her last pair of pants when she heard her phone ring. She sighed and picked the phone up from the nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Dana," came Mrs. Scully's groggy voice.  
  
"What is it, Mom?"  
  
"I called to tell you that I can't go camping with you."  
  
"Why not?" Dana asked, concerned.  
  
"I came down with the flu last night."  
  
"But...we can't get our money back! That would be $75.00 for nothing!"  
  
"You'll just have to find someone else to go with."  
  
"I don't really *know* of anyone else to go with."  
  
"What about Fox?" asked her mom.  
  
"Oh, I see enough of him as it is at work."  
  
"Well, that's the only suggestion I have."  
  
Dana sighed in frustration. "I'll think about it."  
  
"All right, then," said Mrs. Scully. "I'm sorry, Dana, but I need to get some rest. Talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure. Bye, Mom!" she hung up the phone and sunk back on the bed. Who in the heck could she bring with her?! She sat there and thought. And thought. And the only person she could think of was Mulder. Sighing, she picked up the phone again and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" Mulder asked after two rings.  
  
"Hi, Mulder. It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey, Scully! What's going on?"  
  
"Well...me and Mom were supposed to go camping this weekend, but...she got sick. So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."  
  
"Oooh, camping," Mulier crooned. "Will we be sharing a sleeping bag?" he joked, making a reference to one of their in-jokes.  
  
"Mulder, I swear! If I was there, I'd slap you!" He just laughed. So she continued.  
  
"Actually, we'd be staying in the lodge. They have a TV in every room."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So...when do we leave, and how long will we be there?"  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving around noon on Sunday. And I'm just about all packed, so...would it be okay if I pick you up now? I'll give you all the time you need."  
  
"Okay. See ya' in a few."  
  
Scully hung up the phone and took her keys from the coffee table.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Scully knocked on Mulder's front door.   
  
"Hey! Come in," he greeted her.  
  
She slowly stepped through the door and stood there awkwardly.  
  
"Come here," he said, guiding her to his bedroom. "I need some wardrobe advice."  
  
"Okay. How's this one?" he said, pointing to a red Hawaiian shirt. It looked like someone had thrown up on it. She suppressed her laughter and just gave him a funny look.  
  
"You mock my fashion sense!" he joked with her.  
  
"Why don't we go over to your closet and pic out something," she suggested.  
  
It took a while, but they finally picked out two decent shirts and matching pants.  
  
"Do they have a pool there, Scully?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I think so."  
  
"Okay." A few seconds later, he brought out his red Speedo.  
  
Scully's eyebrows arched upward in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked, putting the Speedo in the suitcase.  
  
"I...never thought you to be the Speedo type, Mulder."  
  
"What's that suppposed to mean?" he asked, closing his suitcase.  
  
"I don't know. Come on. Let's get rollin!" she said, walking out of his room and to the door.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The drive had taken them a little over three hours, but it had been a pleasant one. They had to stop twice, and at the second rest-stop, Mulder had bought a bag of sunflower seeds and some iced tea.  
  
Now, they were finally there. The Maplewood Lodge. The atmosphere there was warm and cheery. There was a soft blanket of snow on the ground outside, and in the lobby were lots of Christmas decorations. Mulder and Scully looked at each other anxiously as they stepped into the lobby. Then, they approached a bustling blond-haired woman at the registration desk. She immediately looked up at them and gave them a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry; no more honeymoon suites are available."  
  
They glanced at each other, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, we're not here for the honeymoon suites; we were supposed to be listed for a normal room," Scully interjected.  
  
"Okay," said the friendly woman. "Last name?"  
  
"Scully."  
  
The woman's eyes scanned down the page.   
  
"Here it is." She opened a drawer under the desk and pulled out the key to their room.  
  
"Room 368," she smiled at them. "Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Mulder flashed the woman a brief smile. "Thanks," he said.  
  
Scully struggled with her suitcase and hoped Mulder didn't see it. He did.  
  
"Here, let me get that, he said, scooping the suitcase from her hand.  
  
"Oh...uh...thank you," she said, half shy, half embarrassed.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
They soon found their room. It was on the third floor, by the stairwell, and had a nice view of the ski slopes and scattered log cabins across the country side. It wasn't until they had settled in, did they notice that snow was falling.  
  
Mulder walked over to the large floor-to-ceiling window and peered out.  
  
"Hey, come here, Scully!" he said, pulling her arm.  
  
"It's snowing!" he said exuberantly.  
  
"Yes, Mulder. It's snowing," she remarked dryly.   
  
He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her; his eyes the bluest she had ever seen them.  
  
"Can we go sled riding?" he asked.  
  
she thought. She gave him a stern look.   
  
"Please?" It was then that he released his secret weapon on her, something she could not defeat: the Puppy-Dog Look. Scully paused for a moment. Then, she threw up her hands in resignation.   
  
"Oh, fine. We'll do it tomorrow," she gestured towards the window. "It's already getting dark. The only thing I'm doing right now is watching TV, " she said, walking back to her bed. To her surprise, he plopped down next to her. She looked at him sternly. "Uh-uh."  
  
"Oh, come on, Scully!" he said, seriously. "It's just a bed!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and clicked the 'on' button on the remote. "Fine." Then, she put a pillow between them. "But stay on your side of the bed, and you don't even wanna know what I'll do to you if you move that pillow!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
She sighed in mock disgust and flipped the channel to an old rerun of Gilligan's Island.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
After watching four hours of the Gilligan's Island Marathon, the Late Show, AND the Z-Files, Scully decided it was time to go to bed. She was about to yell at Mulder to get in his own bed, when she saw his sleeing face. She smiled. Then, she found herself stroking his hair. He stirred in his sleep, and for a moment, she worried she had woken him. But then, he lied still once again. She silently got up from the bed and slipped on her flannel PJ's. She crept back into bed and tried to fall asleep, but soon discovered she couldn't. Sighing, she threw the pillow to the floor. Mulder stirred once more. But what Scully didn't know was that he was awake.  
  
He smiled to himself and pretended to be asleep. Then, he scooted close to Scully, putting his head on her pillow, still pretending to be asleep. And then he really did fall asleep, around the same time Scully did.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
In the morning, Mulder awoke to find himself tangled in Scully's arms. He smiled, remembering that *she* was the one who had moved the pillow. He glanced over at Scully's sleeping face that was now only a few inches away from his. He could feel her breath falling softly against his face. Deciding that it was still too early to get up, he clung tighter to his sleeping buddy and fell asleep once again.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Scully fluttered open her eyelids and greeted the day. The next thing that registered in her brain was that Mulder was holding on to her.  
  
she thought, realization coming back to her,   
  
She grinned and gently shook him from his sleep.  
  
"Wake up, Sleepyhead!"  
  
Mulder moaned. "Let me sleep, Mommy!"  
  
Scully gently took hold of his face and shook it. "Mulder, you're going to get up and you're going to get up now!" she said in a kind, but stern voice.  
  
He just closed his eyes for a second and then grinned at her.   
  
"Fine."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Ten minutes later, they sat in the kitchen, arguing over who was going to cook breakfast.   
  
"I know a way we can settle this," Scully said, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"How's that?" asked Mulder.  
  
"We'll arm wrestle. Loser has to cook."  
  
"Bring it on!" Mulder playfully challenged. He stuck his elbow on the table top and held out his hand. Scully did the same. "Ready?" she asked, squeezing his hand a little. He nodded. "On the count of 3...1, 2, 3."  
  
a hand immediately hit the table. Scully sat back grinning. She had caught him offguard!  
  
"You lose, partner," she said, getting up from the table. "Now make me something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
"Your wish is my command," he said dryly.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
After breakfast, Mulder and Scully sat at the table, planning out their day.  
  
"So...what do you want to do today, Mulder?"  
  
"Well, I still wanna go sled-riding..."  
  
"I know, Mulder, I know. I kinda wanna relax a little before it, though. I figured maybe we could go play a few games in the game room first."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go now," Mulder said, getting up.  
  
"Not so fast," replied Scully, "You still have to do the dishes."  
  
"But it'll take forever!" he complained.  
  
"No, it won't. I'll help you."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Scully sat there drying the last dish. She put it back in the rack, and put her hands on her hips, momentarily wondering what to do next.  
  
"I need a dishtowel," Mulder said, soap suds clinging to his hands. "Now, where did I put it?" he asked no one in particular. "There it is!" he said, coming towards Scully. Grinning mischievously, he put some suds in her hair.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted.  
  
He ran out of the kitchen and into the main room. She grabbed the *real* dishtowel, which to her delight, was wet. She dove after him on the bed and whipped him with the towel.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted.  
  
"Give up?" she asked.  
  
"No way!"   
  
Suddenly, he flipped her so she was under him. He quickly pinned her wrists to the bed. His hand darted out suddenly and danced along her ribcage. Scully squirmed and squealed with delight under him. He couldn't help but laugh and tickle her even more.  
  
"Mul--OH! Stop, Mulder, stop!" she shouted, still laughing. Reluctantly, he stopped tickling her and smiled down at her, his face beaming. His grin faded, and they were soon experiencing one of those 'awkward moments' that frequently happened between them. Ending the moment, Mulder patted her head and moved off of her. "Let's go down to the gameroom."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Mulder and Scully were hunched over the hockey table intensely. Scully had beat him in two games of pinball, a game of pool, and not to mention a video arcade game. Scully had 10 points already, and he, only 7, but he was determined to catch up.  
  
He saw the puck heading his way. His hand shot out, effectively blocking the goal and sending the puck in Scully's goal.  
  
"Ha ha!" he playfully taunted Scully.  
  
"You'll be eating your words in a minute, Bucko!" warned Scully.  
  
And he did.  
  
"Ha! 11 to 8! You'll never win!" exclaimed Scully.  
  
"We'll just see about that..."  
  
Another goal for Mulder.  
  
"Whoo!" Mulder cheered. Scully lost her concentration.   
  
Soon, Mulder scored six more goals, winning the game.  
  
"Ha ha! I win! You lose! I'm the greatest! Bwahahahahahahahaha!! he said, letting his victory over Scully go to his head.  
  
"I'm going to head over to the pool now," Scully said.  
  
"Okay. I'm going up to the room to watch the Playboy Channel." he deadpanned. Scully gave him 'The Eyebrow.'  
  
"I'm kidding, Scully, jeez! I'm going up there to read the paper. You come up when you want lunch."  
  
"Sure. Oh, and to save you the trouble, they don't get the Playboy Channel here." She winked at him.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Mulder padded down the corridors of Maplewood Lodge, sporting only a towel and his red Speedo. He had gotten so bored up in the room, he had decided to go bug Scully at the pool. He swung open the doors of the large pool room, the strong odor of chlorine invading his nostrils. His eyes searched the room for his partner. He nearly choked when he saw her. She was sitting in a lawn chair in her blue bathing suit. He admiredher from head to toe. Up until this moment, he had never realized how...long...her legs were. His mind now focused on the task at hand; the reason he had come down there in the first place. He snuck around the other side of the pool, dodging excited children and the occasional parent running after them. He stepped up to the diving board and looked over at Scully, who was thoroughly engrossed in her book. He plunged off the end of the diving board and did a cannonball into the water, effectively spraying Scully. The children were all screaming with laughter, and the adults were whooping it up, too.  
  
"OH!!!!" Scully exclaimed, jumping from her chair. She went to the edge of the pool to see who the culprit was. Then, she saw her partner's head cut through the surface.   
  
"You!!" she shouted. And without warning, she dove in after him. She pounced on him and playfully dunked his head underwater. But when he came back up, he caught Scully offguard and dunked her. She went up for air and then quickly swam away from him. But he was much too fast for her. He grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Shark!" he shouted. "You can't escape now, Scully!" He pulled her in from her leg and then picked her up and held her in his arms. She grinned at him thoroughly enjoying the new side of her partner.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"So...wanna go sledding *now,* Scully?" asked Mulder, still full from lunch.  
  
"Really and truly, I do, Mulder, but there's something else I want to do that I didn't tell you about."  
  
"Oh, no, Scully," Mulder said sarcastically. "What do you wanna do *now*?"  
  
"Bowling." Mulder grinned. Bowling was definitely his sport.  
  
"That sounds good to me. But is the bowling alley far from here?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's only about 15 minutes away."  
  
"Okay. But when we get back, can we PLEASE go sledding?" he begged. She playfully ruffled his hair. "Sure thing."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Scully sat exhaustted on a stool by the bar. Her face was flush, and she could feel herself sweating. Mulder had whooped her good. She turned to face him.  
  
"How did you get so good at bowling, Mulder?"  
  
"I was on the high school bowling team all throughout high school. I still play every now and then." She nodded and finished her hot dog.  
  
"Can we go sledding now?" he badgered her.  
  
"I'd slap you, but being that you act like such a baby, I'd probably get charged with child abuse." He gave her that darned Puppy-Dog Look again.   
  
"Okay, okay, we'll go sledding when we get back."  
  
He smiled.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Mulder looked sadly out the window of their room. There were way too many skiers out there to go sledding.  
  
"It's okay, Mulder. After a while, they'll go away and we can have the slopes to ourselves."  
  
He just sighed and plopped down on the bed he and Scully had slept in last night. Feeling sympathetic towards him, Scully sat down next to him. She knew how much he wanted to do this. She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"We *will* go sledding today," she promised. "Not right now...later. But I know how much you want to do this. I don't care if there's a blizzard out there...we *will* go sledding today." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you." Now it was her turn to smile.  
  
"Let's watch some TV." She clicked on the TV and went back over to the bed to cuddle with her partner.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
For dinner, Scully fixed up some beef stew.  
  
"Hey, Scully, we better get going...it's starting to get dark out ther."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, "Let's go."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"I never realized how...cold it is out here," Mulder remarked. He was all bundled up; hat, scarf, heavy coat, snow pants, and boots. But somehow, he felt like he was freezing to death.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it because we're going to be out here a while." Scully said, holding the reigns on the sled.  
  
"In that case...let's go! I've been waiting for this all day!" He tightened his legs around her. She jerked forward, sending their sled down the hill.  
  
They both screamed in surprise as the sled took speed.  
  
"Who-HOO!!" Mulder shouted. Scully couldn't help but shout as well. "YEAH!!" Then, something came into Scully's ling of vision...a tree.  
  
"JUMP!" she instructed, jumping out of the sled herself. Mulder jumped out at the same time as she did. He landed atop her in the deep snow. He looked down at her. Not one of them said a word. Mulder took his index finger and set it lightly on the tip of Scully's nose. He then took it away and gazed into her eyes. She smiled and put her arms around him. He cupped her face in his hands and lightly brushed his lips with hers. How good it felt to finally be doing this! He felt her return the kiss and cling to him a little tighter. He slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He stroked her hair. They both just sat there consumed in their own little peaceful world. They stayed there for a while.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
After their failed attempt of a safe night of sledding, Mulder and Scully went into the warm lobby. In the main room, they were showing a Christmas movie and giving out hot chocolate and blankets to be shared. They both decided this would be better than sitting in their room with nothing to do.  
  
Now, Mulder and Scully were wrapped up together in a blanket on the couch, sippping their hot chocolate with the other guests. Scully felt her eyelids begin to droop. She elbowed Mulder lightly to get his attention.  
  
"What is it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I'm about ready to fall asleep here."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Let's go back to the room."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
They trudged back to their room, both of them very exhausted from the sledding. When they got in, they got ready for bed in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but silence nonetheless. Mulder glanced from bed to bed; the untouched one and the one Scully had just lied herself down on. Decisions, decisions. Mulder walked over to a bed and lied down.  
  
"You *do* realize this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Right, Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Well, maybe more than just *once* in a lifetime..." Scully rolled over and playfully punched him in the gut. But she was grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her head in his chest, finding there peace and comfort. Mulder smiled and put his chin on top of her head. Today had been so much fun, he couldn't wait to see what the net day would bring. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a very comforting sleep.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
All done, bye bye!  
  
  
  



End file.
